nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Tharkiner
Tharkiner ' Antal' 13,500,000 ' Sprog' Tharkinsk ' Religion' Primært Rasnasolin, Rina, Nimar og Tara Relaterede etniske grupper Ethanere Oprindelse Den første tharkiner var krigsherren Tarkinius IV af Dorenburg, som i 1224 e.J. samlede de seks landområder kaldet Taeck, Hetenza, Alvonsaria, Dorenburg, Sølvborg og Paest under ét banner og udråbte sig selv til storfyrste over det nye land, som han kaldte Tharkien efter sig selv. Definition Man er tharkiner, hvis man fødes i Tharkien: Slet og ret. Selvom ens forældre kommer fra Emyr og Norrland, er man stadig en del af den tharkinske befolkning, hvis man fødes på tharkinsk jord, og ligeledes er det bedøvende ligegyldigt, om samtlige ens forfædre indenfor de sidste femhundrede år er blevet født indenfor Tharkiens grænser, hvis man ikke selv bliver det. Af samme grund er det forbudt gravide tharkinere at sejle, hvis man kan se deres velsignede tilstand tydeligt, for et barn født til havs siges at få held og lykke med sig, men det vil ikke desto mindre ikke være en tharkiner. Desuden er hver enkelt indfødt i Tharkien ikke "blot" tharkiner, men også taeckaner, hetenzaner, alvonsarianer, dorenburger, sølvborger eller paestaner, og dette er meget relevant for, hvor vedkommende har stemmeret. Den har man nemlig kun i sin fødeprovins. Levevis Størstedelen af alle tharkinere er bønder, men utroligt mange holdes også beskæftiget af havet som enten fiskere, skibsbyggere, sømænd, som fiskerensere, -forhandlere eller -behandlere, saltkogere, skaldyrsmykkemagere og alverdens andre professioner, hvis omdrejningspunkt er det salte blå. I byerne findes også håndværkere, lærde og rendyrkede politikere i større tal end noget andet sted i Niraham. I Tharkien er det oftest manden, som trods alt er den officielle forsøger og ofte den ældste i husstanden, som er overhovedet for en familie. I praksis er det dog kvinderne, som regerer i deres eget hus eller lejlighed, for det er dem, som er ansvarlige for husholdningen både hvad angår regnskab, børnepasning, madlavning og vedligeholdelse af hjemmet. Derfor lærer alle tharkinske børn, at de skal respektere deres far, men de fleste elsker deres mor højt og vil derfor gøre sig større anstrengelser for at glæde hende. Det giver god anseelse for en mand at have et hjem uden andre kvinder i, inden han gifter sig, for det skaber ufred i et hus, hvis både mandens moder og hustru ønsker at bære nøglerne og være husfrue. Derfor bor tharkinske familier for størstedelens vedkommende ikke sammen ad flere generationer, men til gengæld må de fleste nøjes med at leve hele deres liv i en lejlighed med højest to værelser, en stue og et sovekammer, til rådighed. I ethvert givent lejlighedskompleks er der dog også altid to fællesrum: Ét kvindekammer med en lås på dørens inderside, hvor kun kvinder må færdes og som ofte bruges som sovesal af ugifte og kvindelige slaver om natten, mens det om dagen fungerer som vævestue og arbejdsværelse, og ét herrekammer. Herrekammeret bruges ofte som et sted, hvor mændene kan spise, drikke og diskutere sammen, når manden i huset får gæster, men modsat kvindekammeret må der godt komme kvinder her, om end kun slaver og piger, som indgår i underholdningen. Heller ikke drenge under tretten år er velkommen. De fleste tharkinere ender med at få samme hverv som deres far eller mor, og det er yderst sjældent, at en person får lov til at rykke opad i de sociale lag. Dette betragtes nemlig som en hån imod den naturlige rangorden, for i Tharkien ser de rige ikke ned på de mindre privilegerede: De er jo vigtige medlemmer af samfundet som helhed! Men de skal sgu også blive på deres plads. Religion Tharkinerne tilbeder først og fremmest Rasnasolin, Havets Herre, for dels er han rigets skytsgud, og dels er så mange afhængige af hans velvilje. Selv inde i landet tilbeder mange Rasnasolin sideløbende med Rina og Nimar, som holder hånden over bønderne og deres afgrøder. I de seneste år har dog også gudinden Tara vundet stort indpas i Tharkien, om end i en noget forkvaklet version fra den, som resten af hendes tilbedere rundt omkring i Niraham følger. Tharkinerne har nemlig hverken brug for Taras hjælp til magi eller andre elementer end vandet, så de tilbeder hende næsten udelukkende for dette aspekt, selvom hendes forkyndere kæmper ihærdigt for at få alle Morgenfruens domæner fremhævet lige meget. Kendte tharkinere De mest kendte enkeltpersoner i Tharkien er vigtige politiske ledere såsom Aldart af Sølvborg, den nuværende tarkin, og den øverste feltherre og konsul, Benoit III af Hetenza, som var tarkin før Aldart. Derudover er der også de tre skolemestre indenfor Magiens Cirkel i Tharkien: Milakra Khress for elementalisme, Jeronimus de Michel for mentalisme og Aldebaran Torr for morticisme. Traditioner Tharkinerne holder meget af højtider og ceremonier, og der er et utal af helligdage, hvor folk skal holde fri fra deres daglige dont og i stedet hædre guderne (nogle mere end andre) gennem sang, dans, ofringer, afholdelse af sportskonkurrencer og skuespil. Levende ofringer Det gælder for enhver ofring af et levende væsen, at dyret skal gøres fin i stand og pyntes, f.eks. med kranse af grønt og blomster eller med sammenbundne olivengrene og deslige, og at det under ingen omstændigheder må ofres, hvis det ikke er trådt frivilligt op til alteret. Selvom de fleste offerdyr opfører sig pænt, sker det dog til tider, at et af dem stritter imod, og da må dyret aldrig siden ofres til guderne, men det må gerne slagtes på almindelig vis. Fødsel Når et barn i Tharkien bliver født, er det enhver faders ret at inspicere sit afkom og at erklære, at det ikke er sundt. Et sådan barn bliver "sat ud" i bjergene eller på et offentligt sted, hvor det så enten vil omkomme eller blive reddet af en forbipasserende, som så ofte vælger enten at beholde barnet og opdrage det som slave eller at overgive det til et af de børnehjem, som drives af Nimars og Rinas kirker, og som netop tager sig af ofrene for denne "uskik". Såfremt et barn bliver accepteret af sin fader, bliver der hængt en gren ud over husets dør: En olivengren, hvis barnet er en pige, eller en laurbærgren for en dreng, så alle kan se, at der er kommet en ny tharkiner til verden. Ti dage efter fødslen bliver barnet så badet i et kar med saltvand af en præst (oftest af Rasnasolin), som velsigner den nyfødte til gengæld for en beskeden donation til kirken, og om aftenen er der fest i hjemmet, hvor mændene hygger sig i herrekammeret, mens kvinderne bliver i gårdspladsen, ofrer til Rina på alteret og lykønsker den nybragte moder. Gæsterne medbringer også fødselsgaver, som den lille vil få brug for senere, især legetøj eller løfter, som barnet kan "indkassere", når det er blevet ældre. Overgang til voksenalderen Når et barn bliver voksent, hvilket for drenges vedkommende sker, når de fylder 13 år, og for pigerne når de bliver 15, skal det gå til sin guds tempel og ofre sit legetøj som tegn på, at det nu har lagt barndommen bag sig. Også ved denne lejlighed holdes der om aftenen en fest, som dog er større for drengene, som nu har lov til at komme med ind i herrekammeret, mens det går lidt mere stille for sig til en piges overgangsritual. Giftermål De fleste tharkinske ægteskaber arrangeres af brudeparrets forældre, men der er meget sjældent tale om tvangsægteskaber. I Tharkien bestemmer kvinderne nemlig selv over deres besiddelser, deriblandt sig selv, og selvom forældrene naturligvis kan presse deres datter til at tage imod et godt ægteskabstilbud, kan de ikke gifte pigen bort uden hendes eget samtykke og ej heller forhindre et giftermål, som hun ønsker at indgå. Det eneste, som et forældre i den situation kan gøre, er at gøre deres datter arveløs. Såfremt to parter bliver enige om at blive gift, er det dog en stor begivenhed. Alle klæder sig i deres bedste tøj, og bruden bliver iført gult, som er Rinas og derved frugtbarhedens farve. Hendes forældre og bekendte fører så bruden til brudgommens forældres hus, for det er dem, som skal holde bryllupsfesten. Brudeoptoget inkluderer ofte både sang, dans og højlydte ytringer af bønner til Rina og Sissianna, som bliver påkaldt for kærlighedens skyld lige meget, om den har været grund til brylluppet eller ej. Efter bryllupsfesten fører gommen og hans venner bruden videre til det hjem, hvor parret skal bo sammen. Gæsterne er allerede forinden løbet i forvejen derhen, og når de to ankommer, overdænger deres slægtninge og venner dem med nødder, rosiner og tørrede frugter for endnu engang at symbolisere frugtbarheden og ønske parret mange børn. Ægteskabet er fuldbragt og gyldigt, når brudeparret har tilbragt en nat i samme seng, hvad end der har været en forkynder med til festen for at velsigne ægteskabet eller ej. Død Når en tharkiner dør, bliver vedkommende straks vasket og klædt i sit fineste tøj af sine slægtninge, hvorefter den afsjælede føres til det nærmeste tempel. Her brændes liget, for ilden er Rasnasolins livgivende vands modsætning, og asken anbringes i en krukke, som familien enten kan tage med sig hjem eller lade blive stående i templet til gengæld for at betale et honorar oveni det, som ligbrændingen kostede. Familien ofrer også et dyr til den afdødes primære gud, så entiteten vil se mildt til hans eller hendes sjæl. Herefter afholdes der først en sørgestund i den afdødes hjem fra solopgang til solnedgang dagen efter dødsfaldet. I løbet af denne tid må ingen i hjemmet tale eller le, og kun brød og vand må indtages. Til gengæld forventes og ligefrem opfordres der til gråd og højlydte klager. Men når solen går ned, må der ikke være flere tårer tilbage, og ingen må gå foruden et smil på sit ansigt, for da begynder begravelsesfesten. For at hædre det liv, som den afdøde har levet, gælder det for gæsternes vedkommende om at synge, danse, drikke og spise så godt som overhovedet muligt, at kysse så mange af det modsatte køn som de kan i løbet af aftenen og at hylde livet så højlydt, som det kan lade sig gøre. Høst Hver maj og april holdes der utallige høstfester til ære for Rina rundt omkring i Tharkien. Det er ikke en fælles højtid, for folk høster på forskellige tidspunkter, men efter at have fået afgrøderne i hus holder hver landsby eller stad en fest, hvor områdets bedste dyr af hver slags ofres til Rina (uden kompensation til ejeren, da det selvfølgelig er en ære at få valgt sit dyr som ofring) sammen med et neg eller en kurv af hver afgrøde. Så snart dyret har fået skåret halsen over på alteret, bliver det renset og stegt, hvorefter festdeltagerne mæsker sig i dets kød, mens knoglerne og fedtet bliver brændt som et offer til Rina. Så følger dans, sang og druk til langt ud på natten. Fuldmåneriten Hvert år fejres der desuden en fest til ære for Sissianna, eftersom både kærlighed, kunst og musik trods alt spiller en stor rolle for mange tharkinere på forskellig vis. Fuldmåneriten finder sted ved fuldmåne i årets niende måned, men fordi mange bønder har travlt med at høste druer i september, er det først og fremmest en festival, som holdes i hævd i byerne. Dagen starter med en ofring til Dansens Frue, hvor dyret bliver lagt på alteret, dernæst tilberedt og spist af de fremmødte straks efter. De fattige har desuden førsteret til kødet, for de bliver i Tharkien anset for særligt velsignede af Sissianna – folk, som hverken har formue eller stand at tage hensyn til, kan nemlig altid vælge deres hjertes udkårne af sand kærlighed uden den mindste bagtanke om at få politisk eller økonomisk vinding ud af forbindelsen. Efter ofringen flokkes folk til amfiteateret, hvor der nogle steder er plads til 15.000 deltagere og nogle steder sågar også solsejl, så tilskuerne kan komme til at sidde i skygge. Her opfører skuespillere så teaterstykker om guderne, kærligheden, krig, politik og alt hvad man ellers kan forestille sig, og digteren af det skuespil, som modtager det største bifald, får overrakt en sejrskrans og megen ære deraf. Nogle gange deltager der sågar satyre eller nymfer til skuespillene, hvilket var den største ære, som en digter kunne opnå, for skovvæsenerne kommer kun med op på scenen, hvis de er blevet lokket til af den gode musik og betragter teaterstykket som virkelig kunst.